


Truth or Dare

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-College roommates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, College Castiel/Dean Winchester, College!AU, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Frottage, Kinks, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Snowballing, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, established relationship (from Chapter 2 and beyond), fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are roommates in college, they have been best friends since high school. They are also friends with Jo and Charlie, who live next door. Jo knows that Cas has a huge crush on Dean, so she decides to have a small party to get them together. They start playing truth or dare and Gabe dares Dean to kiss Cas...(Just added Chaper 3, now Dean and Cas are together and have not been able to get enough of each other and Cas tops for the first time)</p><p>Based off of this prompt: College!AU. Dean and Cas are at a party and have been harboring feelings for one another. Gabriel gets them to play ‘truth or dare’ to admit their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel looked at the clock, it was 2 a.m. and he had been trying to fall asleep for the past few hours. He would drift off but then be woken up by noises in the next room. His roommate, Dean had the room right next to him. Dean always came home late, most of the time drunk or high and he almost always had a girl with him. It was always a different girl and they would spend most of the night nosily having sex. Cas sighed and rolled over to lay on his side.

The walls were extremely thin and he could hear almost everything going on. He couldn't hear exactly was being said unless the person speaking was talking loud, and most of the time Dean talked loud. He usually heard Dean talking dirty to the girl he was with, then Cas would occasionally hear moans and the bed rocking, sometimes so hard it hit the wall.

Cas picked up his Ipod and put his ear buds in. He lay back and tried to forget about what was going on in the next room. Most people would be upset because of the noise, but Cas was upset because Dean was hooking up with girls, when he really wanted Dean to be hooking up with him. Cas was in love with Dean, he had been since he first met him nearly five years ago.

They had gone to high school together, and Cas had been the new nerdy kid no one talked to. Dean was the popular kid everyone liked, especially the girls. Dean was the hottest guy Cas had ever seen. Cas had always known he was gay. He had only acted on it once, with a guy at the school he went to in LA before they had moved to Lawrence, Kansas, and that had not worked out too well. The guy turned out to be straight, and ever since then Cas did not try to act on his feelings, only if he was completely sure the guy was gay and liked him would he ever try again. The only guy he ever truly wanted to be with for the past five years was his best friend, but he knew that Dean did not swing that way.

After a few weeks at his new school Cas had only made one friend, a girl named Jo who also happened to be friends with Dean. One day some asshole was teasing Cas about being gay in the hallway. Dean walked by and when he heard the kid picking on him he pushed him up against a locker. He pinned him there and told him if he ever picked on Cas again he would kick his ass. Ever since that day, he and Dean had been best friends. Dean had kept his promise, the same kid was talking shit about Cas outside after school a few days later, Dean took him out with one punch. The boy ended up with a broken nose and never bothered Cas again. No one really did because they knew that they would face the wrath of Dean. Dean continued to look out for Cas, always defending him, even when Cas's own brother picked on him, who was a majorly annoying pain in the ass.

Now that they were in college, they had gotten an apartment together. Jo and a girl named Charlie lived in the apartment next door. The four of them spend almost all of their time together. They also sometimes hung out with Cas's brother Gabriel, who was still in high school and his best friend who happened to be Dean's little brother Sam. They did not really do much else with other people, the exception being Dean, while he always made time for his best friend and their little clique, he was always leaving late at night-out partying and hooking up with girls.

Some how Cas fell asleep, because when he woke up a few hours later it was morning. He sat on the edge of his bed and listened to see if Dean was up. He didn't hear anything, and most of the time Dean got up late. Especially on the weekend. Since it was Saturday he would probably be sleeping until almost noon, unless the girl had spent the night, then he would get up when she did. 

Cas looked down at his pajama pants, which were tented up. He had been thinking about Dean all night, he even had a dream about him, and now he had morning wood because of it. Cas debated on taking a chance that Dean was out there and going to take a quick shower or just stay in his room and take care of it. He decided to not take a chance. His door was locked so he slid his pants down and started touching himself, picturing Dean touching him. It didn't take long, any time he though about Dean he wanted to cream his pants anyway. He wiped the come off of his stomach and quickly got dressed.

While Cas was making his breakfast, eggs and bacon (which also happened to be Dean's favorite), Dean's door opened. A pretty girl walked out with Dean behind her. The girl was very petite, with dark hair and big breasts. She was wearing a tight tank top that was low cut and short shorts. Cas hardly noticed the girl because when he saw Dean he almost passed out. Dean's hair was messed up, which looked really hot. He was not wearing a shirt, his perfect body making Cas's dick start to harden again. Dean's body was amazing because all of his muscles were perfectly toned. Dean had on a pair of jeans that were slung low and Cas could not help but stare because he looked like a sexy male stripper. It looked like he wasn't even wearing boxers and that thought made Cas's dick fully hard again. He wished he could stop these feelings, as much as he wanted Dean, Dean was straight. Extremely straight, the proof was walking out of his room right now.

The girl turned back to Dean and gave him a quick kiss. Dean leaned down and kissed her back, pulling her close and running his hand down her back and grabbing her ass. She laughed and told Dean to call her. Dean nodded absently and walked toward the kitchen as the girl let herself out.

Dean walked up to the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen and sat at one of the stools. He put his head on the counter and sighed. After a few minutes he looked up at Cas and smiled.

"Making me breakfast Cas? That's so sweet of you."

Cas could not help but stare at Dean's beautiful green eyes. Sometimes he got so lost in them he did not realize he was hardcore starting, but he could not help but notice that Dean almost always stared right back. It looked like Dean had not shaved in a few days, adding to his sexiness. Cas let his eyes wander to Dean's perfect jaw line then down to his chest. He quickly turned back to the stove, trying to nonchalantly adjust his aching erection.

Cas bit his lip. Dean seemed to flirt with Cas all the time, but then again Dean flirted with everyone, well at least every girl he saw. Cas had never seen Dean flirt with any other guys so he often wondered if Dean liked him the way Cas did or if he was just messing around because they were best friends. 

"I made extra, I knew you would come out and want some. I know that you can smell bacon from like a mile away," Cas said grinning. 

There was a knock at the door, and Dean knew he should get it since Cas was making breakfast. Dean sighed and got up to answer the door. He opened it and both Jo and Charlie were standing there. Jo had her arms crossed over her chest and as soon as she started walking in the door she was already going at it with Dean.

"God Dean, you are such a slut. I heard you in the hallway last night laughing like crazy and when I looked out to see what all the commotion was I saw you with some girl. Why do you feel you have to constantly hookup so many different girls?"

Jo was angry because she was one of the few people who knew that Cas liked Dean, the only other people who knew were Charlie and Gabe. What made her mad was the fact that she had a feeling that Dean felt the same way about Cas, and she had no idea why they both tried to hide it. She knew Cas was pretty shy, but Dean certainly wasn't. She had kept his secret for years and she did not want Cas to have to suffer any longer.

When Charlie became Jo's roommate, she had quickly become friends with everyone. She had known about Cas's crush since meeting him, it had been really oblivious to her. She was also gay and understood how hard it was to tell someone you know that you like them when you weren't sure if they were gay or not. She had convinced Jo not to say anything to Dean until Cas was ok with it.

Dean put his head back on the counter, he was hung over and had a headache and really did not feel like hearing Jo bitch at him. Having known her practically his whole life made him love her like a sister, most of the time. But sometimes she just drove him crazy with her bitching, exactly like how she was acting right now.

"Why are you so concerned with my sex life Jo?" Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one and closed his eyes as he inhaled, blowing the smoke over to the side.

"Probably because your sex life interferes with everyone else's lives, and anyway I hate watching you just waste your life away hooking up with random girls that mean nothing to you. Why can't you try to just have a relationship, it is not healthy to sleep around like that, physically or mentally. You're like a sex addict, a junkie getting your fix with a bunch of skanky girls"

Jo wanted to just smack Dean and tell him to admit to himself that he was not happy because he wants Cas, and for whatever reason that he would not admit he uses girls to ease the pain away. It had to be confusing to be straight, or think you were straight and like your best friend, who was a guy. Dean had never told Jo he liked Cas, Dean would never tell anyone his feelings, but Jo had known Dean for so long that she knew without a doubt he liked Cas. She could tell by the way he acted around him, the way he looked at him, and mostly the way he treated him, always defending him when anyone said anything about him like he had all though high school, kicking anyone's ass that made fun of him for being gay and forever standing up for him when anyone, even Gabe, gave him a hard time. She also noticed that he acted different around Cas, unlike she had ever seen him around anyone else. She could tell he cared about him a lot then there was the fact that he always stared at him and smiled at him, and he always stood or sat really close to him, he might not do it on purpose but it happened all the time.  

"Damn Jo, just give it up, " Dean said rolling his eyes and taking another hit off his cigarette. "I just like having sex. There is nothing wrong with that, it's healthy to have sex."

Jo scoffed and muttered, "Not when you try to have sex with every girl on campus."

Charlie cleared her throat. She usually did not like getting in the middle of their arguments, Jo and Dean fought all the time. "I think what Jo is trying to say, we know you are very, um...sexual, but maybe it would be better to find someone to be with, then you can still have sex all the time but not sleep around. It's not a good idea to hook up with so many people you know nothing about. Plus it would benefit you to be with someone rather than never have that experience of being in love."

Cas interrupted their conversation just in time. Dean was relieved, Cas always came to his rescue when Jo was giving him a hard time. Cas set a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of Dean, cooked exactly the way he knew Dean liked them. Cas stood on the other side of the counter right across from Dean and started eating his. "Why don't you guys quit nagging him so he can eat his breakfast?"

Jo huffed, "Cas why are you so nice to Dean? You actually cooked him breakfast? You shouldn't defend him either, you know he is wrong."

Cas shrugged and continued eating. "Dean always has defended me....and he _is_ nice to me. Most of the time."

Dean was practically inhaling his food. "Thanks Cas, this is so good. Perfect." Dean said, with a mouthful of food.

Jo made a disgusted noise, "Dean you are such a pig, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Stop acting like you are my mom. Fuck, you are giving me an even worse headache. All you do is bitch about everything I do wrong." Dean scraped up the last bit of food off of his plate and shoved it in his mouth as he stood up.

"Wait, don't go we came here to tell you about the small party we are having." Jo said when she saw Dean get up. She raised an eyebrow when Dean got up. Once upon a time she had a massive crush on Dean. She couldn't imagine anyone who wouldn't, he was gorgeous and perfect in every way, well except the sex addict thing, the swearing, the constant smart ass comments and partying...oh right, that was why she realized she loved him like a brother and nothing more, and he never seemed to be interested in her in that way. That was why she was constantly nagging him, she knew if he was with Cas he would be happier, and then maybe he would go back to how he used to be, not partying all night and always bringing random hook-ups home.

Jo took her eyes off of Dean, realizing she had been staring at his body. She saw a smirk flash across Dean's face when her eyes met his and he wiggled his eyebrows at her when he realized she had been staring at him. "Anyway, Charlie got accepted into the tech program she has been waiting for a year to be in, and we want to have a small party. I said SMALL. She does not want a bunch of people at our place and yes I am talking to you Dean."

Dean looked at her, trying his best to look innocent. "Why do you always single me out?"

"Probably because you always turn a small party into a wild crazy huge party. Just us, and maybe your brothers. Really. It is what Charlie wants, so that means NO bringing a date or some slut Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "I don't always crash parties and invite tons of people. It just happens. I would never bring anyone if Charlie didn't want it, unlike you she is nice and I would never do something that she asked me not to."

Charlie smiled and said, "Um, I have to ask you a favor though Dean, since you are the one with the fake ID, maybe you can get us some alcohol?"

Dean nodded and flashed Charlie a sexy smile, "Anything for you."

Jo rolled her eyes, Dean always had to flirt with everyone, even girls that only were interested in other girls.

"What do you want?" Dean asked tossing his plate in the sink and leaning on the counter next to Cas.

"Anything, you can pick. Beer, some stuff for shots and drinks. You know what to do." Charlie handed Dean money and turned to Jo. "Let's go, there are lots more things we have to do for tonight."

Jo nodded and followed Charlie to the door. She turned and looked at Dean. "Please Dean, promise it will just be Charlie, Cas, you and me, and if they want to come, Gabe and Sam. _PLEASE_?"

Dean nodded, "I swear ok? Stop acting like I am some kind of asshole."

Jo smiled and shook her head. She noticed that Dean was standing really close to Cas. Earlier when he was sitting across from him his eyes never left Cas, he had watched him the entire time.  _That boy is so in love, and I am going to do everything I can do get them together_ , Jo thought. She had a plan, her and Charlie planned this 'party' for a reason. They actually didn't want to have a party they just were trying to finally get Dean and Cas together. Jo hadn't worked out the details yet, but she was sure it would happen because lately she had noticed Dean staring at Cas even more, and the way he looked at him she knew without a doubt he was in love with him, and he definitely did not seem happy with any of the girls he was messing around with. The only time she ever had seen him happy was when he was with Cas. 

When the girls had finally left, Dean turned to Cas and smiled. "Thanks for breakfast Cas. It was great, you're the best." Dean said as he clapped his hand on Cas's shoulder. He let his hand linger there longer than he should have, quickly pulling away when he realized.

"No problem, I was making stuff anyway, and I know you don't like to cook. You shouldn't eat junk and pie all the time. You need real food too." Cas said. He could still feel heat on the spot where Dean had touched his shoulder. He couldn't believe he had it so bad for his best friend. His straight best friend. Extremely straight, so straight he had girls throwing themselves at him and most of the time he brought one home with him.

"Hey are you gonna call Gabe and see if he wants to come tonight?" Dean asked as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

Cas nodded, "Yeah, let me guess you want me to have him ask Sam if he wants to come?"

Cas couldn't help staring at Dean. He was only a few inches away from him, and it didn't help that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of jeans that kept riding lower on his hips. Cas's eyes went from his hip bones to his perfect abs. Luckily Dean was busy scrolling through his phone and didn't notice, but just as Cas's eyes were looking at the trail of hair below his belly button, Dean stretched his arms over his head, trying to stretch his aching muscles out. Dean's already low jeans dipped even lower, only a few inches above his dick, and when he shifted his weight to his other leg, Cas almost lost it, he had to turn around and pretend to be looking at his phone. He had just seen a perfect outline of Dean's dick, and he couldn't help but notice how big it was, he seemed to be a little hard and Cas was thinking about how much bigger it would be fully erect. He would give anything to suck on Dean's dick right now, then have Dean bend him over the counter and fuck him.

"So is that cool?" Dean asked Cas, who had been busy day dreaming of how wonderful his little fantasy would be and had not heard what Dean had said.

"Umm what?" Cas said, turning slightly red. He was so horny now and he could not think straight.

"You ok Cas?" Dean asked, looking up from his phone at him.

"Yeah, fine. What did you say just now?" Cas asked, trying hard to just look at Dean's face and not his junk, which really did not help him concentrate either, since his face was gorgeous.

Cas could stare at Dean forever. He loved his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of green and framed by long dark eyelashes, his lips were so full and luscious and the way he smiled made Cas's heart flutter every time. He could tell a lot by his smile, when Dean was smirking his dimples pushed in but when it was genuine his eyes crinkled slightly in the corners, and Cas noticed he always smiled a real smile at him. His hair always looked perfect and he had the most adorable freckles across the bridge of his nose. Cas had to stop staring and listen, because Dean was talking to him again. It was hard enough to concentrate because of his gorgeous face and body but his deep sexy voice also went right though him.

"Just wondering if it was OK with you to see if Gabe will ask Sam." Dean put his phone back into his pocket and pulled his jean up a little, causing Cas to look back down at them.

Cas took a deep breath and looked back up at Dean's face. "Yeah, of course."

Dean grinned, which also sent a surge of heat through Cas's body. "Thanks Cas, you're the best. I'm gonna go take a shower and go to the liquor store."

Dean turned and headed into the bathroom. Cas sighed. Great, now he was thinking about Dean in the shower. Cas watched Dean walk into the bathroom, he smiled to himself as he watched how his legs bowed out slightly when he walked, and he could not tear his eyes away from the perfect curve of his perky ass. He would give anything to give it a squeeze, he bet it was nice and firm like the rest of his muscles looked. He'd love to feel all of his muscles, especially his biceps. Cas shook his head and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, trying desperately to not think about Dean taking a shower. He kept picturing him naked, water pouring down over his perfect body. Then he pictured himself in the shower with Dean. He hadn't realized he had been slowly palming his erection while he was thinking about Dean until he realized he was fully erect again. He heard he bathroom door open and quickly moved his hand, grabbing the remote and pretending to flip through channels. He looked up at Dean and wished he hadn't because he had a towel around his waist and he looked so hot that Cas was surprised he did not cream his pants. 

Dean paused by the end of the couch. "You want to ride with when I go to the store?"

Cas could barely speak. He just nodded and said, "Mmm hmm." _I'd love to ride you_ , Cas thought. Shit he could not stop today. Dean had him half out of his mind.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas but didn't say anything. "Cool I'm gonna go change just let me know when you're ready."

Cas watched Dean walk away, wishing he could just have the balls to tell Dean he liked him, then he would have ripped that towel off and pulled Dean on top of him and...God he had to stop. Cas went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He went to his room to grab some clothes and returned to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He had to take care of his aching Dean-induced erection for the second time in an hour. 

After a quick shower, Cas got dressed and sat on the couch. Dean came out of his room looking amazing as usual. He had on dark jeans that were so tight in all the right places that Cas felt his dick twitch hard when he saw him in them, and a green shirt that made his eyes look even more beautiful. The way the sleeves on his shirt hugged his biceps had Cas practically drooling. Dean sat on the couch next to Cas, pulling his boots on. "Wanna grab some lunch after we go to the store? My treat for you making me breakfast." Dean looked up at Cas, his green eyes shining and his smile causing Cas's heart rate to start spiking. Cas's mouth felt dry but he managed a nod and a smile.

"You ok today Cas? You seem kinda....out of it." Dean asked, concern flashing across his face.

 _Of course I'm out of it, you are so fucking perfect and all I can think about is how much I want you_ , Cas thought to himself. "Fine, I'm fine. Let's go."

Dean looked at Cas for a few moments and sighed. He got up and started heading for the door. He stood by the door and waited for Cas to get up. Cas got up and as he approached the door, Dean held it open for him and let him go first. They walked out to Dean's Impala and got in. Cas sat looking out the window, wondering why he could not just tell Dean how he felt. He didn't want to say anything because he was sure that Dean would not feel the same way, and if he said something and ruined their friendship he would never be able to take it. It was far better to have Dean as a friend and silently suffer over not being with him than it would be to have Dean hate him and never be around him, that would be the worse torture imaginable.

Dean glanced over at Cas, wondering why he seemed so distant. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind that he was in love with his best friend. Dean had always felt something towards Cas since he first met him. Being in love with him was the furthest thing on his mind when he struggled to understand exactly what it was he felt. He was straight, he liked girls. Or was he just telling himself that because he was too afraid to admit he liked a guy. Gradually he came to realize he might be bi, or even gay. Every single girl he had been with meant nothing to him. He loved sex but was never in love, as bad as it sounded. But then again, he had never been attracted to a guy either, until Cas. That made him think that maybe he was more than attracted to Cas, maybe he loved him.

Dean pulled up to the liquor store and turned to Cas. "So do you want anything special?"

 _Just you_ , Cas wanted to say. He cleared his throat, "No, doesn't matter. I'll drink whatever."

Dean nodded and got out of the car. He absently picked out some liquor and got some beer. As he was paying for the alcohol he glanced out the window and saw Cas. The way the sun was shining on him made him look almost angelic. Dean quickly paid and walked out. He put the bags in the trunk and got back in the Impala.

Cas was watching him the entire time, and when Dean looked up, he was staring right into those beautiful blue eyes. Dean could not look away, he was mesmerized by them. He found himself staring at Cas more and more, and each time it got harder to look away. He kept noticing things about Cas that he would think about later when he was alone, or even when he was with a girl. If he was with a girl that had blue eyes he would think to himself how much more beautiful Cas's eyes were. The girl he had hooked up with the night before had dark hair and when she was giving Dean head he kept picturing Cas, and being able to run his hands through his hair. He wasn't really even attracted to girls anymore, and he certainly wasn't happy. When he thought about all the times he had truly been happy, every memory was with Cas. He felt incredibly guilty that for the past few months he had been hooking up with so many girls, he never used to be as bad as he was now. He was just struggling with what to do, and he hoped that if Cas did want to be with him that he wasn't ruining his chances with all of the meaningless sex. Dean could not shake the feeling that he was in love with Cas. It made him wonder if he always had been in love with him, but had spent years burying the feelings deep and trying but failing to ease the pain with sex. He never felt this way about anyone else, never cared so much about someone or wanted to be around any one person like he did with Cas. He would do anything in the world for Cas, and now he was thinking that he wanted to be with Cas more than anything in the world.

"Dean?"

Dean blinked and shifted the car into drive. He pulled out and glanced back at Cas. "Yeah?"

"Um," Cas wasn't sure what to say. Dean had been staring at him, and the way his face softened and his eyes sparkled each time Dean looked at him almost gave him the courage to speak up. Cas wanted desperately to ask him if he liked him too, confess that he liked him and then ask him how he felt. But there was no way. He couldn't risk it. Dean may love him, but it was a love you feel for a best friend, or a brother. Not the way Cas was desperate for him to love him. "Nothing. Where do you want to eat? Let me guess, anywhere that has bacon cheeseburgers."

Dean grinned. "You know me so well. Don't forget the-"

"Pie." Cas finished his sentence laughing.

They ate at a diner that Dean knew Cas liked the food at, which also happened to have the best burgers and pies Dean had ever had. They chatted about random things, once in a while one would catch the other staring, but nothing was said. Cas was starting to think maybe Jo was right, maybe Dean did like him, at least a little. Dean was more confused than ever. The way he felt when he was with Cas was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt so happy and he wanted Cas to be happy too. Cas called his brother Gabe, and he agreed to come over and bring Sam with him. 

When they got back to the apartment, Dean plopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Cas sat on the couch next to him and turned the TV on. After about ten minutes, Dean started drifting off to sleep. He had been up most of the night and had woken up much earlier than he had wanted to. He finally fell asleep, shifting over inch by inch until he was leaning against Cas's shoulder. Cas felt heat coursing through his body. He wanted so badly to shift his arm so that it was around Dean. _Why not? He's asleep. I can just pretend to be asleep too if he wakes up_. Cas thought to himself. He rolled his shoulder to see if Dean was sound asleep. He was. Dean shifted slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. The noise Dean made sent all of the blood flow straight to Cas's dick. Cas slowly inched his arm out from under Dean and placed it on the back of the couch. Dean slid down and now had his head on Cas's chest. 

Cas slowly put his arm around Dean. God, it felt so good to have Dean laying on him, and to have his arm around him. Cas took a deep breath, Dean smelled so damn good. Cas knew he would never have another opportunity like this so he carefully put his hand on Dean's bicep and very lightly squeezed it. It was so damn firm, just like he had imagined. Cas applied just a little more pressure, but pulled his arm back when Dean's arm moved slightly. He chewed on his lip, there was something he wanted to do even more but he felt kind of like he was molesting Dean. Oh well, he had to put his hand on that gorgeous ass. Cas inched his hand down, just barely setting it over Dean's ass. He felt his dick getting hard, his heart racing. If Dean woke up he was totally fucked. It was just way too tempting not to touch. He gradually put his hand down, he wanted to squeeze it but there was no way in hell he had the balls to take that big of a risk, he could not believe he was doing any of this as it was. Dean's head shifted a little and Cas almost shit his pants. He was sure Dean was up, he glanced down. Dean's eyelashes were fluttering, he was in a deep sleep. In all of the excitement Cas had pushed his hand down harder and he could not believe how amazing and firm his ass felt. He really did not want to move his hand but he had to. Cas sighed, he was so pathetic, he should just take a chance and tell Dean how he felt. He promised himself if Dean continued to stare at him and act like he had been the entire day he would consider talking to him about it.

After waiting a few minutes he put his arm back around Dean. It was so hard to be this close and not do everything he had ever fantasized about, he wanted to kiss him and feel Dean's arms around him. He wanted to have sex and most of all he wanted Dean to be his boyfriend. Dean shifted again, moving his arm and it was now draped over Cas's thigh. Cas felt his heart racing, he had been so caught up in having Dean lay on him that he had not thought about what was going to happen when he woke up. Cas decided not to worry about it, he was relishing being so close to him. He laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying the heat of Dean's body against his. 

Cas woke up and it was dark in the room. They had slept the entire afternoon. He felt pressure on his dick and looked down, remembering Dean was laying on him. Dean had somehow shifted down and now had his head laying in Cas's lap. Cas was so surprised that his leg twitched, causing Dean to stir slightly, rubbing his head along Cas's hard cock. Cas gently put his hand on the back of Dean's head and moved him so he was on his thigh instead. Cas sighed. As much as liked Dean laying on him, he worried about what Dean's reaction would be when he woke up to find himself laying in his best friend's lap.

There was a loud knock at the door and Cas felt his stomach clench. He knew it had to be their brothers, because they keep pounding on the door and he could hear his brother Gabe's annoying laugh. The noise woke Dean up. When Dean started slowly moving around, Cas quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He peeked out from behind his eyelashes, Dean was rubbing his eyes and Cas could feel him stretching his muscles out from laying in an awkward position for so long. It took him a minute to process where he was, and when he realized that he was laying across Cas's lap, he jerked back and quickly sat up. He looked at Cas, who was just opening his eyes.

"Cas, man I'm so sorry I fell asleep and..." Dean looked at Cas almost longingly before standing up. "Ugh those annoying asshats are pounding on our door. Why did we invite them again?" Dean laughed and went to answer the door.

Cas was still a little stunned. He had really enjoyed Dean laying on him, he could not help but think about how amazing it would be to lay in bed with him, Dean holding him all night, letting Cas fall asleep on his chest after having awesome sex. He shook his head and yawned. He had to stop thinking about these things, especially because they were supposed to be going to Jo and Charlie's apartment.

Dean unlocked the door and opened it. Gabriel and Sam came barreling in, laughing and talking about something that had happened at school the day before. Gabe paused and looked around the dark apartment. "Did we interrupt something? What exactly were you two doing here in the dark?" Gabe said with a smirk.

Dean walked over to the light switch, flipping on the lights and rolling his eyes at Gabe's comment. Cas was frowning, sometimes his brother got on his nerves so bad, especially when he threw out comments that hinted about him and Dean being together.

Gabe looked at Dean then over at his brother on the couch and laughed, "You two look like you were f-"

"Shut up Gabe, we were sleeping." Dean cut him off just in time. "God, I need a drink. I'm not going to be able to put up with your obnoxious mouth until I'm drunk."

Dean went through the bottles he had bought earlier. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and after opening it took a long drink.

Gabe rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Always defending Cas, aren't you Dean. Just admit you love him."

Sam walked over to his brother. "Hey I want something. Give me some, jerk." Sam tried to take the bottle out of Dean's hands but Dean jerked it away.

"Not yet, bitch. We need to head over to Jo and Charlie's. Carry some of this stuff and you can have whatever you want when we get there."

Dean took another drink then capped the bottle and put it back in the bag. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up a bag, inspecting the contents.

Gabe lightly kicked his brother's leg. "Come on Castiel lighten up. It's time to get drunk. Who knows what will happen maybe you might get lucky tonight."

Gabe laughed and Cas gave him a dirty look. He could not believe that his brother knew about his crush on Dean. He hated that he knew because Gabe made a point to always say suggestive things around Dean.

They all took a bag and headed over to the girls' apartment. As soon as they were all settled in with a drink or a bottle, they started talking. At first it was just small talk, then as they started drinking more and getting drunk the conversation started getting more and more crazy. Pretty soon they were laughing and daring each other to do stupid things.

"Let's play truth or dare you guys." Gabe said with large grin on his face. He loved making people do outrageous things and making them uncomfortable by asking personal questions.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What are you, twelve? There is no way in hell I'd play that with you, you just want to torture everyone with embarrassing questions and make them do asinine things."

"No I promise I wouldn't do that. It's just for fun. Come on guys, whadda say?" Gabe looked around the room, everyone seemed on board, but they were pretty drunk and not really thinking it through properly. 

It started out innocent enough, with dares that were just silly things that mostly caused everyone to laugh, and the truth questions were pretty general, no deep dark secrets being revealed. Eventually the only one throwing out truths and dares was Gabe. Everyone happily sat back and got drunk and watched while the others got dared to do things that got crazier by the minute, and Gabe's questions were starting to be borderline invasive and inappropriate. 

Gabe pointed at Sam. "Sam I dare you to....switch clothes with Jo. All of your clothes, and undergarments. For the rest of the game."

Gabe started laughing, as Dean choked on the drink he had been drinking before Gabe started talking. Both of them were laughing uncontrollably.

"No way. I'm NOT wearing a bra and panties." Sam said crossing his arms.

"Gotta do it dude, I dared you." Gabe smirked. "Come on dude, don't be a pussy, just do it."

Sam knew Gabe would not give up until he did it, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Whatever dude, I'm so going to get you back for this one."

Sam didn't really want to wear girls clothes, but he was pretty drunk, plus he figured if he did it then Gabe would leave him alone for awhile. 

Sam and Jo went into the bathroom, Sam went in the shower and pulled the curtain, took off his clothes and waited for Jo to hand him hers.

"This is so freaking stupid." Sam grumbled.

Jo laughed, it was stupid but funny because it was not that bad for her. She just had to wear a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. It was weird to wear a guy's boxers that she thought of like her own little brother, but Sam had to wear her girly shirt, and it was funny because it was way more girly than she normally wore. She had also worn tight skinny jeans and of course panties and a bra and it was going to be so hilarious to see Sam in them.

"Ugh these pants are so tight. What the hell. You girls are crazy to wear shit like this all day." Sam grumbled, struggling to get the pants zipped.

"You guys love it and you know it. Now you know how hard it is to be a girl. I wish I would have worn heels today." Jo laughed.

Sam stepped out of the tub and put his arms over his chest. He looked ridiculous but at the same time adorable. Sam had that cute as a puppy dog look, with his shaggy hair hanging over his beautiful eyes. He was so tall for his age, much taller than Jo, and Jo was surprised that he actually fit into her jeans, which looked like he was having trouble breathing in. Her frilly shirt which had a v-neck looked so funny on Sam. Jo peaked down the shirt and laughed when she saw the bra, then she noticed that it was unhooked.

"Sam geez, it isn't even hooked."

She spun Sam around and lifted the back of the shirt to hook her bra.

"Like I know how to hook one." Sam grumbled. "Let's just get this over with."

Sam and Jo walked back out to the living room and everyone burst out laughing. Dean was laughing so hard his side hurt. He pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures.

"Let's see your bra Sam." Dean choked out, laughing harder. 

Sam shook his head but Gabe told him they had to make sure he did it. Sam lifted up his shirt as Dean snapped another picture. Dean was laughing so hard he fell back onto Cas, who was sitting next to him on the couch, Dean slid down until he was laying across his lap laughing uncontrollably.

"Show us your panties Sammy."

"Fuck you Dean. I'm not showing you guys. Look." Sam pulled the jeans down enough to reveal the top of Jo's hot pink panties.

"Oh my fucking god they're pink." Dean laughed.

Gabe high fived Dean and they both continued laughing.

Jo rolled her eyes. "OK you morons, you got your laugh. Why don't you let us change back."

Gabe shook his head, "Sorry he took the dare, gotta see it through."

Dean was trying to stop laughing, but each time he looked at Sam he burst out laughing again. When he finally settled down, he realized that he was laying on the couch across Cas. He quickly sat up, and quietly said to Cas, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Dean stopped talking when he looked into Cas's eyes. Cas was smiling back at him and for a moment Dean had no idea what he was going to say. He picked up the bottle of whiskey he had dropped on the floor after his laughing fit when Sam had walked out in Jo's clothes. He took a few drinks then set it on the table. 

"OK, let's do some truths. Hmm..." Gabe pretended to not know what to ask, but he knew exactly who to ask, and what to ask, especially after seeing the way Dean had just looked at his brother. "Dean-o, you're up."

Dean gulped and nervously picked the bottle of whiskey back up off of the table and took a long drink. He did not like the evil looking grin on Gabe's face.

"So Dean, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Gabe asked, smirking and taking a drink of his beer.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not a fucking criminal you're interrogating, Gabe. But I don't have anything to hide, so yeah whatever."

"Perfect, so let me think of a good question for you." Gabe pretended to think about it, but he had known what he was going to ask Dean since he had suggested playing truth or dare.

Gabe looked at Dean. "Are you completely straight?"

Dean chewed on his lip. He really was not sure anymore, he had always told himself he was straight until he met Cas. Then he thought he might be bi, because Cas was the only guy he had ever been attracted to, so he didn't think he was gay. He really did not care if everyone knew he was bi, not that he would say why he thought it or who he liked. Maybe if he admitted it, then he could finally figure out if Cas liked him too.

"I guess....I guess I'm bi."

Gabe was very surprised that Dean admitted to being bi. "You guess or you are?" 

Dean picked up the bottle of whiskey and looked at it for a few seconds. He took the cap off and took a drink, he was pretty damn drunk now and he really didn't mind answering Gabe's question, if people knew he was bi then they knew. They were his closest friends after all.

"I am. OK? So move on, you got to ask me a question."

Dean took one more drink, then decided it was best to put it down, he had finished most of the bottle.

Cas could hardly believe Dean had said that he was bi. He never thought Dean would admit he liked guys too. He was starting to get his hopes up about the possibility of them getting together. He even started considering telling Dean how he felt, and he was going to when they were alone.

The room was silent for a minute, because no one else could really believe it either. Jo and Charlie smiled at each other, happy that they had been right and that they were that much closer to getting Dean and Cas together. Gabe was grinning like a fool and Sam, although not really wanting to hear about his brother's sexuality, was not that surprised because his brother seemed to get into some freaky and crazy things. 

Gabe licked his lips. "Cas, your turn."

Gabe paused and looked at his brother. His question was not really meant to embarrass his brother, in his mind he was helping him and he was sure that Cas would be thanking him later.

"Do you have feelings for anyone in this room?"

Cas turned red. At that moment he hated his brother. He didn't think he was going to ask him a question like that. "Um...well yeah. I love all of you guys."

Gabe shook his head. "I mean... _feelings_ , like are you  _in love_  with anyone in this room?"

Cas looked down at his hands. "Y-yes."

Gabe grinned. "Who?"

Dean had enough of Gabe harassing his brother. "Gabe, leave him alone, you can't keep badgering him with questions, he isn't on trial. You get to ask one question and you got two so just drop it." 

Gabe turned to Dean. "Fine, Dean since you want to always come to his rescue. I dare you to kiss him, and not a peck on the lips. Seven minutes in Heaven, only on the couch. Pull him into your lap and make out with him like you do all those girls you hook up with."

Charlie's eyes grew big. "Gabe, don't."

Gabe shrugged. "It's not like Dean isn't dying to do it, he always acts like he's Cas's bodyguard, so he might as well make out with him." 

Dean did want to, and he knew now that Cas probably wanted to, because he had said he had feelings for someone and he doubted that Cas had feelings for Sam. But he also knew that Cas was extremely shy and probably would be too embarrassed.

"Blow me Gabe. I swear you are such a fucking dick, why do you have to pick on Cas so hard? You know what, I'm tired of your games. I don't have anything to hide and you think you're funny getting people to admit shit so I'll make it so you have nothing left to get out of me. Yeah, I'm dying to make out with him, I like your brother. But even if I do want to make out with him, you know he wouldn't want to do that shit in front of everyone."

"Oh, I bet he would if it was you kissing him." Gabe said smugly

"Gabe!" Jo scolded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I gotta go take a leak." He was not about to watch his brother make out with another guy.

"Come on Dean, you never back down from anything, so just do it." Gabe said

Dean turned to Cas and quietly said, "Only if it's ok with you."

Cas was completely red, he was nervous but also a ecstatic that Dean liked him and wanted to kiss him. Not just a kiss, a long hot kiss. A seven minute kiss. He didn't even care if it was seven seconds, because he so desperately wanted to kiss him. He was also still reeling from the fact that Dean had said he was bi, and he almost had a stroke when Dean defended him, but what got him most of all was Dean telling everyone he liked him and was dying to make out with him. Cas was so happy he was going to burst, he could not wait to make out with Dean.

Cas nodded a little and whispered, "It's more than ok, I uh...really want to. You sure you want to?"

Dean leaned in and whispered to Cas, "More than anything, I'm not doing it because of a stupid dare."

Cas felt a sharp pain in his chest. Dean did want to kiss him. Dean pulled Cas into his lap and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed him again a little harder and longer. They both felt sparks inside, and the third time Dean pressed his lips to Cas's it felt like a fire was breaking out inside of them.

"I said a long, passionate kiss Dean. Really get into it. Your seven minutes start now." Gabe said starting the timer on his phone.

Dean pulled back, "Fuck you Gabe, I don't just jam my tongue down someone's throat right away like you probably do. Don't worry, I'll make it so hot you'll be jealous it's not you I'm kissing."

Dean turned back to Cas and put his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He leaned in and kissed him several times on the lips before slightly parting his lips, waiting for Cas to do the same. Cas slowly opened his mouth when Dean started easing his tongue in, slowly gliding it around in his mouth. Cas felt those damn butterflies in his stomach, he was so hard and wanted Dean more than ever. He could not believe that Dean was kissing him.

Both of them were starting to really get into the kiss, so Charlie and Jo got up. "We're gonna get some drinks. We'll be back later." Jo dragged Gabe into the kitchen with her. "Leave them alone Gabe, we will go back when the timer goes off. I gotta get Sam to give me my clothes back."

Dean loved how it felt kissing Cas, it was nothing like kissing the girls he had been with. Not even close. He deepened the kiss, pulling Cas closer. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth softly when Dean deepened the kiss. Dean ran his hands down Cas's back and started kissing down his neck. He lightly sucked down and Cas was starting to come undone quick. He wrapped his hands around Dean as Dean kissed behind his ear. They way Dean's breaths were ghosting across his neck was driving him further over the edge. He felt Dean's teeth lightly graze his neck and ear. Dean kissed Cas's jaw and started lightly sucking on Cas's bottom lip. He kissed him again, letting all of the pent up lust and need deepen the kiss. It was the most amazing kiss, the most amazing feeling Cas had ever felt. He could hardly believe that just Dean kissing him felt this damn good, he could hardly imagine what anything else with Dean would be like. He wanted it to never end in case Dean never did it again, but he wanted more, so much more.

Dean slid his hand down the back of Cas's jeans and pulled him closer so that Cas was straddling his aching hard dick. Dean's hand on his ass made him desperate for more, but the instant he felt Dean's erection press into his he could barely contain himself anymore. Dean started grinding into Cas's hard dick and Cas couldn't stop the moan from escaping from his mouth, his dick felt so big and thick. He felt like he was going to burst, he wanted Dean so bad, more than anything. Dean wanted him just as much. He pulled back and looked at Cas. He stared into those beautiful deep blue eyes that were so sex blown they only had a tiny amount of blue, Cas's pupils were so dilated. Dean lightly ran his fingers up and down Cas's back and looked at him with so much want and need and said, "Cas...I um....for a long time I really..." Dean had a hard time getting the words out. Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, knowing what he was trying to say and replied, "M-me too." Dean cradled Cas's face in his hands and kissed him back. He traced a finger down his neck and said, "Let's go back to our apartment. We can continue this game in my room." Cas grinned and kissed Dean again.

Dean put his arms around Cas and got up, lifting Cas up with him then setting him down. He laced his fingers through Cas's and they walked out the door.

The timer on Gabe's phone went off and they went back in the room to find it empty.

Jo smiled. "They finally realized. Awesome job guys. You were kind of a dick about it though Gabe."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could not leave off with that hot Destiel make out session and not have them go back to their apartment and have hot sex.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Dean turned to Cas. He gently pushed him against the wall next to the door to their apartment. He put his arms on the wall behind Cas and pressed his body tight against him. He leaned down and kissed him, a long, deep, passionate kiss, slowly grinding against him. He kissed him until neither of them could breathe and they were panting, struggling to catch their breaths. He put his hand around Cas's waist and pulled him in even closer for another kiss. A few minutes later Cas had to pull back, once again struggling to breathe. When Dean kissed him everything around him became a blur, he felt delirious. For years he had stared at Dean's full luscious lips and yearned for them to be on his, he had no idea that when Dean actually kissed him he would go half out of his mind. The way Dean kissed him had him so worked up and hornier than he had ever been in his life. Cas looked into Dean's eyes, they were dark and sexy, with barley any trace of green in them because they were just as sex blown as his own. Dean was kissing and sucking on Cas's neck until his breaths returned closer to normal, all while steadily grinding against him, their hard dicks rubbing together with each thrust. Every time Dean would grind into him it made Cas feel hotter, right now he felt like he was in the middle of an inferno. The place where Dean had his hand on the small of his back felt like his hand was searing into his skin. 

"God Cas, god I want you so fucking bad. I don't even think I can make it to the bedroom. I want you so fucking much." Dean's already deep, sexy voice sounded even sexier, it was getting raspy because he could barely talk he was so horny. Hornier than he had ever been. Cas was also hornier than ever. He had not messed around much, but Dean made him horny all the time. Never like this though, he also did not want to wait, he knew he couldn't. He wanted it so bad he would probably let Dean bend him over in the hallway right now.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He fumbled with the lock, his hands were shaking so badly it took him several attempts to get the key in to open the door. When Dean finally managed to get the door open, he kicked it closed and locked it, pulling the chain across. He didn't care who came to the door or what they might want, he was not going to answer the door for anyone for the rest of the night, possibly even the rest of the next day too. The way Dean felt right now he could have happily locked them in and never again let anyone disturb them ever. He turned to Cas and pulled him into a kiss. He started walking backwards, thinking about stopping in the kitchen and just sitting Cas on the counter, but he wanted their first time to be better than that. As Dean led Cas towards his room he froze, maybe they should go into Cas's room, he had just had someone in his room earlier and maybe Cas would want to be in his room instead. He reluctantly pulled his lips off of Cas's and breathing heavily asked, "Would you be more comfortable in your room?" Cas nodded and pulled Dean closer, kissing him because really he did not care where they did it, he just wanted to continue kissing Dean until Dean took him somewhere and fucked him. Dean slid his hand down Cas's jeans and squeezed his ass. He rolled his hips into Cas slowly, letting his hard dick press into Cas's. "Dean," Cas moaned softly. Dean moaned into Cas's mouth. Cas's voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He wanted Cas to talk more, his voice made his dick twitch, but he knew Cas was painfully shy. Dean kind of liked the thought that it was like a challenge, if he could get Cas to talk, or better yet scream, then he knew it must be good for him.

The second Dean's lips had touched Cas's for the first time it was like the millions of broken pieces of himself suddenly were whole again. Cas was what had been missing. He had felt so confused and broken because he had always known that deep down, he loved Cas. Ever since the first day he saw him so many years ago. He had suppressed those feelings and now hated himself for not realizing it sooner. It felt so good, so perfect to be with Cas and he wished that it had not taken him so long to realize it. He pushed the thoughts aside for now because all he wanted to do right now was to make up for lost time and give Cas the best sex ever. He suspected it would be Cas's first time, and it was also his first time with a guy (and his first time with someone he actually cared about) so he wanted to make it perfect.

Cas pushed Dean lightly to get him to continue walking towards his room. He was still not over the fact that Dean wanted him, he could barely believe that this was real, and the way it felt when Dean kissed him had him wanting it more than ever. Dean started walking again, until he felt his legs bump up against the back of the couch. He debated on just laying Cas on the couch or even bend him over the couch but decided against it.  He spun them around so that Cas was now walking backwards and he could see where they were going and guided them to the bedroom, they could not take their lips or hands off of each other long enough to just walk into the room. When they were finally in the room, Dean started kicking his boots off. Cas stepped on the heels of his shoes to get them off as Dean lightly sucked down his neck. Even though it was dark they did not bother to turn the lights on. 

Dean slid his hand down the back of Cas's jeans again and squeezed his ass, then let his finger slide between his cheeks. Cas groaned and pulled Dean closer, starting to suck down on his neck. Dean ran his palm over the front of Cas's jeans, this time getting Cas to moan his name. Cas pulled Dean's shirt off and ran his hand down his chest. Dean unzipped Cas's jeans and pushed them down enough to get his hand inside. Cas gasped when he felt Dean's hand touch his dick. Dean slowly stroked it a few times while he kissed Cas, loving the noises he was making. He pulled on Cas's shirt with his other had until Cas got the hint and pulled it off. Cas pulled Dean close, loving how the skin to skin contact felt. Cas felt like his chest was burning, in a good way. It felt so good to feel Dean's bare chest against his. Dean thrust his fist over Cas's dick and tweaked his nipple. He bent down to suck on his other nipple and Cas gasped and reached down to touch Dean's dick. Cas ran his hand over the huge bulge in Dean's jeans. Dean was sucking on his neck and pumping his fist over Cas's cock. Cas struggled to get Dean's jeans undone, he could barley remember how to breathe, let alone work a zipper. When he slid his hand down Dean's boxers Dean moaned and sucked down on his neck even harder, pumping his fist quicker, causing Cas to moan and grab Dean's dick hard. Cas was trying to push Dean's jeans down further but gave up and just pushed his hand back down his boxers and ran his fingers over the tip of his dick, which was starting to bead out precome. 

Dean kissed Cas's mouth one more time then pushed Cas's pants down past his thighs. Before Cas could react, Dean was down on his knees, licking his dick. Cas had always fantasized about sucking Dean's dick but he never imagined Dean would do it for him, but that was before he knew Dean wanted him too. Dean was sucking on the tip of his dick, running his tongue over the sensitive spot underneath and then circling around and dipping it in the slit. One of his hands was running up and down his shaft and the other was on his ass, squeezing and kneading his fingers in then slowly tracing over his hole. "Dean, oh god...." Cas could barely speak it felt so damn good. He let one of his hands run though Dean's hair, causing Dean to take more of his dick in. Dean swallowed down on Cas's dick, swirling his tongue in all of the sensitive spots. Cas felt his knees start to get shaky as he felt his dick hit the back of Dean's throat. Cas felt like he was going to come soon so he tried pulling Dean up. Dean just looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, "Dean...oh....Dean I'm going to...." looking into Dean's eyes almost sent him over the edge. His knees almost gave out, but Dean put his hands firmly on his hips to help support him. Dean sucked down hard and took all of Cas in, until his nose was brushing against Cas, Dean massaged Cas's ass and ran a finger under his balls, Cas moaned Dean's name and came, shooting his come down Dean's throat. Dean kept sucking on his dick a few more times before standing up. Cas seemed a little shaky so he pulled him on to his bed and slid his jeans and boxers off.

Dean pulled his jeans and boxers off and positioned himself over Cas. Cas was panting. He put his hands on Dean's face and pulled him closer, kissing him but then he suddenly pulled away. "Dean...that was ...god, so good...I want to...Can we still..." Dean pressed his lips to Cas's and pushed his legs apart so that he could lay between them. He started running his hard dick over Cas's. He trailed kisses down Cas's neck and chest. He started sucking on one nipple and rolling the other between his fingers, while steadily grinding his dick against Cas's. Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair and down his back. He let his hands travel down to Dean's ass and started digging his fingers into his firm ass cheeks, causing Dean to moan softly. Cas's dick was already hard again, all the could think about was how amazing the blow job felt, and the kissing and he could not imagine what the sex was going to be like. Dean pulled his mouth off of Cas's nipple and came back up to Cas's face. He kissed him a few times then looked into his eyes, he could never get enough of looking into them.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked while gently stroking Cas's face. Cas nodded and Dean smiled slightly. "You ever going to talk?" Cas smiled and shook his head. Dean grinned and kissed his neck whispering in his ear, "Bet I can make you scream." Cas felt every ounce of blood go straight to his dick. The sound of his voice, the way his breath felt on his skin, what he said, all of it making him so horny.

Dean was about to kiss Cas when he remembered something. "Shit. Do you have any condoms?"  Cas shook his head. Dean kissed Cas for a few minutes then said, "I'll be right back."  Dean started to get up but Cas shook his head and pulled Dean back down over him. "It's not like you can get me pregnant Dean." Dean laughed, "I just figured you would want me to because...I have always used one so it's not like I have anything." Cas kissed Dean. "It'll feel better without it, right?" Dean nodded and remembered something. "What about lube? Should I go get some out of my room?" Cas turned a little red. "I-I um, I have some." Cas reached under his pillow and handed a small bottle to Dean. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. "It's ok I've done it before." Dean said kissing Cas's neck and in his ear said, "But only when I was thinking about you." Cas moaned softly at the thought of Dean fingering himself and thinking of him, he had done the same thing, thinking about Dean while pounding his fingers up his own ass.

Dean rolled slightly over, bringing Cas with him so they were both on their sides. He took Cas's leg and placed it on his hip. He started kissing Cas slowly, while he ran his hand over his ass. He deepened the kiss as he ran his finger over his hole. Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest. He slowly traced over his abs, he had thought about this every time he saw Dean without a shirt, dying to just run his hands over his perfect six pack. His fingers brushed over Dean's dick and he continued running them down until he was at the base of his cock. He ran his finger up and down softly, feeling his dick twitch. He wrapped his hand around it and made slow thrusts up and down his shaft, running his thumb over the head of his dick. Dean moaned into his mouth, his finger teasing Cas's asshole.

Dean squirted lube on his finger and rubbed them together to get it warm. He went back to kissing Cas as he slowly teased the tip of his finger in and out of him. He ran his finger over his rim and kissed Cas deeper, sucking on his tongue then twirling his tongue around his mouth. Cas was moaning and running his fist harder along Dean's dick. When Dean slid his finger in, Cas sped up his thrusts on Dean's dick and they both moaned into each other's mouth again. Dean ran his finger along the silky smooth skin inside of Cas and pulled his finger out, inserting a second one when he went back in. Dean found Cas's prostate and started running his fingers over it. Cas pulled his lips off of Dean and started panting and moaning. Dean pounded down hard as Cas pumped faster over his dick and rocked back on to Dean's fingers. Dean slid another finger in and Cas felt like he was going to lose it, he wanted Dean to fuck him so bad. "Dean...oh god....Dean please....I need you to fuck me."

Dean smiled and wanted to tease Cas and get him to talk to him more, maybe even dirty talk to Cas a little but he wanted it so bad too that he decided to save that for next time.

Dean pulled his fingers out and rolled Cas on to his back. As he lubed up his dick, he was looking into Cas's eyes, they both could see each other's eyes filled with lust, both of them were insane with the need for each other but there was something else there too. Dean spread Cas's legs further apart and teased Cas's rim for a few seconds, he could not wait any longer so he slowly slid in, pushing past the thick ring of muscle and letting out a moan as he slowly slid all the way in. It felt amazing, better than anything he had ever felt in his life. So tight and he fit perfectly inside, like Cas's ass was made for him to be inside of. Cas could hardly believe how amazing it was either, he had known it was going to be the best feeling ever, but this was far better than he could have ever imagined. His mind was blown and he could barley function, he could not speak or move. The only thing he could do was feel Dean's big dick stretching him out and filling him up. Dean lay back over Cas, feeling like his skin was burning when it touched his. Cas's dick was pressed between their stomachs as Dean thrust in and out, rocking his hips steadily. He slowed down a little and kissed Cas's neck. "Cas....oh god it is so fucking good...the best...so tight and oh god so perfect." Dean sucked down on Cas's neck then looked at him and asked, "Is it good Cas?" Cas nodded his head vigorously. Dean wanted to hear how good it felt. He stopped, slowly pulling his dick almost all the way out, he paused a minute then rammed in as hard and deep as he could. He repeated it again and the second time his balls bounced off of Cas's ass, Cas practically screamed Dean's name. "Mmm baby that's what I want to hear. I want to hear how good it is."

Dean started pumping in and out of Cas faster and harder, it felt so good but he wanted it to feel even better. He pushed back off of Cas so he was kneeling between his legs, he wrapped one of Cas's legs around his waist and put the other one over his shoulder. He was now able to pound harder and deeper. "Shit....oh fuck Cas...fuck...so good...so fucking good." Dean was gasping and moaning while Cas was trying his best not to scream and groan, he knew if he opened his mouth that he would probably be so loud the entire apartment complex would hear him.  But then Dean started thrusting in even harder and he couldn't hold back, he bit down on his lip but Dean saw how much Cas was enjoying it and wanted to hear him so he pulled out as slow as he could then plunged in deep and hard, that was when Cas lost it.

"Dean....god...oh god...Dean...Dean." Cas kept saying Dean's name, which made Dean go harder, which made Cas scream louder. Dean was swearing and pumping in and out of Cas's ass as hard as he could. Hearing Cas scream his name made him want to give it to him that much more, he wanted him to come even more undone. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas's dick and started pumping his fist up and down while trusting in and out of Cas's ass faster and harder. He grabbed the top of the headboard and was able to plunge just a little deeper, and somehow even harder. Cas suddenly felt a burst of energy and started pounding down as hard as he could, meeting Dean's thrusts, allowing his dick to plunge impossibly deep inside. Cas started shaking, Dean leaned down enough to kiss Cas but they were both panting so hard it he was only able to sloppily kiss his lips so he settled on sucking on his neck instead. Cas was writhing around under him, Dean ran his hand over his dick and the next time Dean thrust his dick deep inside, Cas came, screaming out Dean's name. "Dean, oh fuck...fuck...Dean, god I love you Dean." Dean felt his stomach clench and his balls tense up. He opened his mouth but could barely speak, "Cas..." he barley got out the word and he was coming. He thrust in as hard as he could, feeling pure ecstasy. He rocked his hips in and out a few more times then pulled out, laying down next to Cas, gasping for air, feeling like his entire body had been liquefied. 

They both lay there for awhile, until their breathing evened out. Cas felt Dean wrap his arm around him and pull him on to his chest. Cas lay his head on him, he could hear Dean's heart hammering in his chest. Dean tilted Cas's head up and kissed him. "Did you mean that, what you said?"

Cas scrunched his eyebrows together, "Fuck yeah it felt good. God it was better than anything ever it was so fucking amazing, I-"

"No you um....you said... I love you." Dean wondered if Cas had just said it in the heat of the moment, because it had felt so good.

"Well yeah. Of course I meant it, that's why I said it." Cas said, then realized what Dean was thinking. He pushed himself up and kissed Dean, "I really mean it Dean, not just because that was the best feeling I have ever had in my life. You are the best thing in my life and I really mean it. I don't expect you to say it back to me-"

Dean kissed Cas, a deep passionate kiss. "I love you too Cas, Honest, I just didn't want you to think I was saying it because... because I have never had better sex in my entire life."

Cas's eyes widened, he had been worried Dean did not like it as much as he did, it sounded like he did because Dean was making more noise than he had ever heard him make back when he used to hear him through the walls with girls. "Really? THE best?" Cas asked, a little skeptical that it had been the best he had ever had.

"God yes. If I was addicted to sex before, that was nothing. I am going to fiend for this every second of the day. I swear to you that it was not only the best sex, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just did not realize that I had wanted it so bad. Really, it is all I have wanted for a long time, I was just too stupid to realize." Dean leaned down and softly kissed Cas's lips. He ran his fingers through his hair and stated into his eyes. "Cas I love you so much. I always have, and I'm sorry if me being....if the way I, you know....the things I have done...I'm sorry if it hurt you. I honestly was trying to find something I had all along, looking in all the wrong places and doing stupid things for all the wrong reasons. I want to be with you Cas, you and only you. I know it is probably hard to trust me but-"

Cas pulled Dean closer and kissed him. "I want you too, and I do trust you. But right now I want you to stop talking and fuck me again."

Dean smiled and pulled Cas so that he was on top of him. "Looks like we both are sex addicts now." Dean kissed Cas and ran his hand over his ass.

"I could never get enough of this. Now shut up and fuck me." Cas said smiling. Dean laughed and maneuvered Cas over his dick so Cas could ride him. He couldn't help thinking that he was so lucky he had let Gabe talk him into playing truth or dare, or how crazy it was that the little punk ended up changing his life forever, making it better than he could ever have dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Destiel smut. I really like this one so I had to add more...
> 
> Cas and Dean have been inseparable, literally, for the past day. They have not even slept and Cas begs Dean to do it just one more time, after he agrees he gets the motivation he needs to top or the first time (from the bottom).

Cas blinked hard, he was desperately trying to stay awake. He had dozed off a few times and prayed that Dean had not seen him almost fall asleep because he told him if he fell asleep again he was just going to let him sleep this time. Cas did not want to sleep. They had not slept since they had fallen asleep on each other on Saturday afternoon, it was now extremely late on Sunday night, technically it was now Monday because it was 2:00 in the morning.

Dean was worried about Cas getting sleep, Dean was used to staying up all hours of the night and he didn't care if he skipped class that morning but Cas was an excellent student and never skipped, and he usually did not stay up late.

It had just barely been over 24 hours since Dean had admitted he was bi, and then gotten dared to kiss Cas. Since then they had not been able to tear themselves away from each other for even one second. They literally spent an entire day in each other's arms, kissing, touching and having constant sex.

Cas still wasn't sure if this was some sort of amazing dream, or maybe he had died and gone to heaven, because his heaven would be exactly this-Dean loving him and doing nothing but having sex with him and never stopping. It was hard to believe that just over a day ago he was silently suffering the constant heartache of being obsessively in love with his best friend and desperately wanting to be with him and now they were together, and Dean loved him just as much as he loved him. Just over a day before Cas had barley had any sexual experience. Dean changed all that, they had sex in every position Cas had ever imagined possible, and a few he never even knew existed. Sex with Dean was the single most amazing, hot, fun, incredible most perfect thing ever. Cas was addicted and he would never be able to get enough. It would never get old or boring because Dean was so sexual and kinky, and not only that it was so mind blowing and felt like pure fucking ecstasy each and every time. Just when Cas would think that he could never feel better Dean made him feel pleasure he never thought imaginable. Just a kiss from him was enough to make him climax hard, then when his hands started running all over him, he would fucking lose it. He knew exactly where and how to touch him to drive him completely insane, Cas kept losing he ability to function at all when Dean's hands or lips were on him. But the sex, there was no word to describe the absolute ecstasy Dean made him feel, which was why there was no way in hell he could ever go to sleep again.

Dean kissed Cas, his eyes fluttered shut for a second then he jerked a little and opened them. Dean pulled back and ran his finger down Cas's face, tracing his jaw and sliding it down his neck.

"Baby, you should get some sleep. The second you get up we can-"

Cas pressed his lips firmly to Dean's, shaking his head. "Noooo. NO. Please Dean, just one more time."

Dean was planting soft kisses up Cas's neck, Cas could feel him smiling. Dean kissed Cas's forehead and pressed his against it. He looked into Cas's beautiful blue eyes, which were pupil blown, hooded and bloodshot. "That's what you said the last three times. Believe me I want it just as bad, could do nothing but this the rest of my life. But you need some sleep."

Cas ran his hand down Dean's back and squeezed his firm ass. He traced a finger up his spine as he ran a hand down Dean's chest and started tweaking his nipple. He was catching on to Dean's kinks quick, and he was quickly learning how to get Dean to give him everything he wanted. Cas started sucking down on his neck, right near his shoulder and bit down lightly. He heard Dean moan softly and felt his dick twitch against his. He knew he would be able to get him to give in, they had tried going to sleep at least four times and each and every time they ended up having sex again because they could not get enough of each other. Cas could let Dean fuck him forever, he had wanted this for so damn long and never imagined it would actually happen so there was no way in hell he wanted to waste any time sleeping right now.

Cas worked his way back to Dean's mouth and kissed his lips firmly, licking them until Dean gave in and parted his lips. Cas swirled his tongue around Dean's mouth and started thrusting his hips so their erections would slide against each other. The friction was building quick and in seconds they were both fully erect and kissing hard and deep.

Cas smiled against Dean's lips when Dean's hand started grabbing handfuls of his hair and his other hand was running up this thigh, pushing it out.

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas for a few minutes. He sighed, "You know I can't say no to you. You really should go to bed after this...maybe you'll want to go to that class tomorrow since-"

"Deeeeean," Cas said in a voice he knew was too whiny. He didn't care, he had begged Dean for nearly twenty minutes the day before until he agreed that they would both skip their classes.

"OK then...if you want to spend another day doing nothing but this, we need to get a few hours sleep or we will be too tired to do anything."

Cas thought about that for a minute, it was probably true. Cas was tired as hell and he had not done even a fraction of what Dean had. Cas lost count of how many times they had sex or gave each other blow jobs. He had probably come more in the last day than he had in his entire life. Dean never seemed to lose his energy or stamina though.

"Okayyyy...but only because I want to spend the rest of tomorrow having sex too, and the night."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas one more time before continuing back where he left off on his neck. Cas moaned softly, the feeling of Dean's soft plump lips on his neck was making his dick throb. Dean licked a trail up behind Cas's ear and whispered, "Anything you want baby. How do you want it?"

Cas shivered, Dean's deep sexy voice was one thing but then the way his breaths burned into him was driving him crazy.

Cas had no idea how he wanted it, it was all so amazing. He had always imagined Dean having rough hard sex, and it wasn't just his imagination, he had always heard him having loud rough quickies when he would bring a girl home. But Dean surprisingly also could be extremely sensual and romantic. That morning the had fucked Cas so slow and hard it blew Cas's mind. It was so fucking amazing to feel his big thick cock sliding in and out of him inch by inch, and to feel Dean pressed tight against him slowly making him go completely insane sucking and kissing on every inch of his body, kissing him so sensually he lost all ability to function. Plus, it would last even longer and the longer the better because he could not get enough. It was tempting to let Dean fuck him slow and hard for the next few hours and go to sleep, only because he had always dreamed of laying across Dean's chest all night while Dean held him after having amazing mind blowing sex. But that was before he knew just how mind blowing it was. He also loved Dean fucking him rough because holy shit it made him climax so fucking hard, he thought he was going to pass out the first time Dean gave him an orgasm and it got even more intense every time they did it.

"Do you..um...like it, you know...slow?"

Dean had been roughly sucking on Cas's neck, thrusting quickly into him. He slowed down and trailed kisses down Cas's jaw to his lips. He kissed them softly several times and eased his tongue in, slowly tracing Cas's tongue and the inside of his mouth while rocking his hips into Cas with slow but firm thrusts. Dean gradually built the kiss up and it got so intense Cas pulled away lightheaded, flushed and flustered.

"Mmm love it...do you though, or that just a scheme to get it longer?"

Cas felt himself blush. Sometimes it was like Dean was reading his mind. "I love it more than anything, I love every way we do it...and it doesn't hurt that it will last even longer but really I swear I love it because...you're just..."

"I'm what?"

"Fucking amazing. You..oh god Dean I love you and I love when you fuck me I love it so much."

"I love fucking you too, and I love you even more. Sure you want it slow?"

"Yes, I really do..unless you don't."

"I love it, tomorrow there's a few positions we should try doing it slow."

"Seriously? How many positions do you know cuz damn we've been doing some crazy shit. Not that I'm complaining because holy fuck they just keep getting better and better."

"All kinds and we'll make up some of our own."

Dean ran his finger over the delicate features of Cas's face. "You're so beautiful Cas." Dean whispered. He softly trailed kisses behind his hand as he continued to caress his face. He said Cas's name with so much love and reverence it made Cas's heart flutter. He could not get over how different Dean was with him. He loved seeing a side of him he never imagined him having that no one else would ever get to see. He was so gentle and loving. He had also never ever heard Dean open up to anyone or share his feelings, he knew Dean loved him if he was willing to do that. Dean had always been closer to Cas than he ever had been to anyone else but in the past day they had grown so much closer. Cas wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dean, he hoped someday Dean would want to marry him, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Dean slowly entered Cas, sliding in inch by inch then thrusting the rest of the way hard when he was about halfway in. They both gasped and groaned at the incredible pleasure. Feeling Dean's big dick slowly slamming against his prostate was pure bliss. He had only thrust in him twice and Cas was already feeling an orgasm starting to slowly build.

Dean moved to suck down lightly on Cas's nipple as he rolled the other one in between his fingers. He slowly pulled out then rammed back in to Cas, repeating the slow thrusts several times before rocking his hips a little faster and much harder. Dean ran his hands softly up and down Cas's thighs as he kissed him deep and hard. Cas looked up at Dean, his eyes were shut tight, he was biting his lip and his face was tense. He could tell it was taking a lot to hold back, and really he didn't want Dean to hold back, each time Dean slowly thrust into him it made Cas want him to ram into him faster and harder.

Dean pushed Cas's thighs up gently, they had discovered the night before that Cas was extremely flexible and could put his legs behind his head. Dean wasn't going to put them all the way back because he was worried about it hurting him but as soon as Dean had pushed Cas's thighs near his shoulders he moved them back further. Dean knew that was an invitation to start pounding fast and hard into him. As amazing as it was feeling, they both could not hold back any longer, there was no way they could resist humping into each other full force.

Dean's eyes flew open and he crushed his lips to Cas's. He groaned into Cas's mouth and thrust into him as hard as he could. Cas's mouth fell open, he threw his head back and started pushing into Dean harder. He put his hands on his ass and pushed Dean until he was thrusting hard and fast into him. He moaned as Dean sped up his thrusts, his dick plunging so deep inside Cas he was shuddering.

Cas moaned, he could barely move but he managed to get one hand around Dean's neck and kept one on his ass. He loved feeling his tight muscles flex while he pounded into him almost as much as he loved his strong arms around him.

Dean knelt up more, watching his cock stretch Cas out with each thrust. "Ohhh fuck baby...so fucking good and shit....it's hot watching you stretch around me. Oh fuck."

Cas pushed himself up and moaned when he realized he now had a perfect view of Dean's huge cock plunging in and out of him. "Shit...oh god I love it..."

"What do you love? Tell me baby."

"Mmmm Dean...." Dean was hitting his prostate so fucking hard, and it felt so fucking incredible Cas could feel an orgasm starting to build in his spine.

"I uhhhh....love when you fuck me...and I love watching that huge gorgeous cock pound into me and..."

Cas's voice cut off, Dean had put his hands on his hips and was pulling him into each thrust and he sped up, pummeling into his ass hard and slamming his prostate just right.

Cas screamed out Dean's name, Dean spread the precome pouring out of Cas's slit down his cock and wrapped his fist firmly around it. He started jerking and twisting up, and suddenly Dean shifted slightly and Cas felt a surge of white hot pleasure that made his vision start to get fuzzy. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt his stomach tighten and his toes curl. "Ohhhh god _Dean_...oh my fucking god it...it's so fucking good De...ohhhhh harder... _harder_."

Dean was grunting, Cas was clamped down on him hard so he circled his hips so he could pull back out a little. "Fuck baby, so fucking tight...oh _shit_ you're getting tight as fuck. You have no idea how fucking incredible..ohhhhh son of a _bitch_...Cas-"

Dean's voice cut out, a loud sexy moan came out and he started bucking his hips wildly into Cas, squeezing his thigh as he pumped his fist up Cas's cock.

"Dean! Oh god baby..." Cas came so fucking hard his come hit his chin. Dean leaned down and licked it up, kissing Cas as he snowballed some in his mouth. Cas kissed him back harder, snowballing it back into his mouth. Dean let out a groan and started sucking hard on Cas's neck. Cas was panting hard, his orgasm was so fucking intense and every time Dean touched him or thrust into him it just kept intensifying.

Cas was struggling to breathe, he ran his hands up Dean's chest and tugged on his nipples, he pulled Dean closer and bit down on his neck. Dean gasped so Cas did it harder, pushing into Dean. Dean was grunting and groaning, Cas pinched Dean's nipples so hard his fingers hurt but he knew he liked it so he clamped down and twisted them as he sucked down on his shoulder and when Dean let out a long deep groan he bit down on it. Dean started coming, Cas could feel his hot come filling him up. It sent him over the edge climaxing so fucking hard because Dean yelled, "Ohhh sonofaFUCKINGbitch... _SHIT_....uhhhh.." and in a the hottest sexiest voice ever he choked out, "Castiel."

Cas collapsed back so fucked out, he felt his heart hammering in his chest and in his temples, he felt a rush of heat over his entire body. Dean never called him Castiel, Cas wasn't even sure if he had ever heard him say his whole name, and the way he was starting into his eyes and the way he said it full of love felt better than the incredible epic orgasm Dean has just given him. He grabbed Dean's face, pulling him down and kissing him repeatedly, hard rough kisses then he jammed his tongue in his mouth, swirling it around while he started pushing his hips up into Dean.

Dean wasn't sure why Cas suddenly had a burst of energy, he had been practically falling asleep the past few hours until he had an orgasm but none of them had been like this. He let Cas keep kissing him until they both were struggling to breathe.

Cas pulled away, panting and staring into Dean's eyes. "God Dean...oh god..."

"That good huh? It was fucking amazing, the best. I never felt such an intense orgasm." Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. "God I love you, not just because sex with you is like indescribable but...damn you're so fucking perfect."

"Dean, I love you more every second I'm with you...and that was so...oh _shit_  I could come just thinking about it, and then you said my name and the way you said it..."

Cas pulled him into another kiss and pulled Dean tighter against his body. He felt around for the lube and put some on his fingers. Dean was still laying over him, so Cas nudged his thighs until he moved his legs as he stared teasing his finger across Dean's rim. Dean moaned into Cas's mouth and pulled back. He wondered what had changed in Cas, he had wanted to fuck Dean but had been too apprehensive about being so inexperienced to do it. Dean could care less if he had experience, and Cas would be the only one he would ever let do it and he really wanted him to when he was ready, he was just surprised that it was three in the morning and that Cas had been practically asleep but now he suddenly had a strong urge to do it.

Dean kissed Cas softly and looked at him. "You sure?"

Cas nodded. As he slid the tip of his finger slowly into Dean he thought for a minute then pulled back out. "Shit...sorry I just...um, are you sure?"

Dean kissed Cas again, a lot deeper and nodded his head.

"Really? Because I get it if you don't want me to-"

Dean cut Cas off with a kiss. "I want it so damn bad. Think about you fucking me all the damn time...why wouldn't I want it?"

"I mean I don't ...you're obviously more...I mean you're..."

Cas saw Dean narrow his eyes so he shut his mouth. He knew Dean hated when he started saying he didn't think it would be good or that he did not have any experience. Dean kept telling him he wasn't with Cas for sex but of course he loved having sex with him and that it would always be good because he loved him. Cas knew it was stupid to be so anxious about it, especially because Dean was willing to let him fuck him because if someone would have told him a few days earlier he'd be fucking Dean he would have thought they were fucking delusional. As much as Cas wanted to fuck Dean, he would happily just let Dean always fuck him because he really loved it when Dean was on top the most but when he saw how much Dean wanted it he had to do it and the mind blowing orgasm made him want to do it even more but when Dean came and said his name like that he could not hold back, he felt so much love and lust for Dean in that second he could not get in him fast enough.

Cas slid his finger in a little further and gradually felt Dean open up. He could hardly believe how tight his ass was, he wondered how he'd be able to fit in, but if Dean could fit his huge cock in him, then he knew that he could do it too. Not that that Dean's cock was that much bigger but it was pretty damn big and thick, but all of Dean was big and thick like his gorgeous muscles and his perfect lips.

Cas eased a second finger in but stopped when he heard Dean suck in a breath. Dean pushed back, forcing him in more. "It's ok just...do it," He said in a strained voice, his teeth clenched. He buried his face in Cas's neck and pushed back hard. "Put another one in."

"Dean no-"

"Just do it I don't wanna wait. I want you _so_ damn bad right now."

Cas slowly eased out and tried to slide three in but he met too much resistance. Dean was sucking down on his neck, Cas figured he should try to distract him a little so he pushed Dean's head toward his and started kissing him hard. He circled his fingers around and Dean started slowly gliding his cock across Cas's. Just as Cas was starting to feel Dean open up Dean gasped and started pushing back hard against Cas's fingers. Each time he pushed back then pulled up he was thrusting their cocks hard together.

"Ohhh fuck...shit Cas...want you to fuck me so damn bad."

Cas felt his cock start throbbing, he was about to lose his mind because Dean was so hot when he was all desperate and horny. Dean begging him to fuck him was going to make Cas go completely insane, he hoped he would be able to function and he was glad they had been having so much sex otherwise he probably would come before he was even half way inside Dean.

"Come on Cas... _please_."

Cas wasn't sure how he wanted to do this. Dean had him all flustered as it was and he still could barely move from climaxing so hard plus he was tired as hell but he wanted more than anything to fuck Dean, especially now that he was begging for it.

Dean kissed Cas and lightly caressed his cheek. "If you're too tired...I can ride you."

Dean saw Cas's eyes light up. Cas could hardly imagine how hot it would be to watch Dean ride his dick. Cas smiled and nodded vigorously. 

"You sure?"

"Oh fuck yes, Dean god it's gonna be so hot....but are you sure you're not too tired, you've been fucking me for a really long time and-"

Dean leaned down and pressed long deep kiss to Cas's lips. "Never too tired for you baby. Wanna ride your big cock and can't wait to feel it inside me."

Dean slid down a little further and straddled Cas's hips. He slowly eased onto his cock. Dean held his breath, it was so much pressure he bit down on his lip and tried to slow down. He wanted to just thrust in but he knew even if he could manage to take the pain it would be hurting Cas too so he rocked his hips and gently pushed down. He felt himself opening up, the pressure was lessening and it was starting to feel good. After he went down a little further it was starting to feel really damn good so he bucked his hips and pushed down harder. Cas ran his hands up Dean's chest and started rolling his nipples between his fingers. He slid his fist down Dean's cock and slowly stroked it, then in one quick motion Dean had taken all of Cas in and was sitting down completely on his lap.

They both groaned with pleasure. Dean loved the feeling of Cas's big dick filling him up. He started rocking back and forth hard, trying to figure out what felt the best, he pulled himself up almost completely off then thrust down, plunging hard and fast onto Cas's dick. Cas screamed out so Dean started bucking his hips wildly, trying to get more moans and screams out of Cas.

"Oh fuck Dean...oh Dean! Ahhh...oh my god...fuck...so fucking amazing."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas hard and rough, plunging his tongue into Cas's mouth and kissing him so hard it felt like he was sucking the air out of his lungs. Cas pulled back gasping, he moaned when Dean started thrusting harder. Cas put his hands on Dean's hips and pushed up into him. Dean's mouth fell open in silent ecstasy, he threw his head back and started riding Cas so hard the bed was creaking and the headboard was slamming hard against the wall. He was making the hottest faces ever and that alone could have made Cas come but the feeling of his dick plunging deep into Dean was incredible. 

Cas started fisting Dean's cock hard, it felt so amazing to have Dean bouncing around on his cock he let out a loud deep groan and felt Dean's dick twitch hard in his hand. Dean pulled Cas up, wrapping his arms tight around him. Cas moaned into his mouth, the feeling of his muscular arms around him was almost more than he could take, but he had to hold on so he wouldn't come before Dean. He knew what drove Dean over the edge so he kissed him hard, Dean was fucking his tongue in and out of his mouth, both of their hands grabbing each other like the could not get enough. Cas started sucking on Dean's neck, when he stretched his neck up he sucked down as hard as he could, leaving a trail of hickeys down his neck. He moved down to suck on his shoulders and chest, jerking him off hard and squeezing a nipple between his fingers.

He felt Dean start shuddering. The noises coming out of his mouth were the sexiest damn noises Cas had ever heard, he wished he could record them and listen to them forever but he didn't have to because Dean was his and he could make him make those noises whenever he wanted. He still could not believe he was the one causing him to make them. Dean had given him more pleasure in the last 24 hours than he ever thought imaginable and he was so happy he could finally make him feel just as incredible. Dean jerked Cas's head up and was staring at him with so much intensity. He kissed him hard then pulled back.

"Cas....you....ohhh fuck....it's...it's..." Dean moaned, trying to get out what he wanted to say but Cas's cock was hitting his prostate just right. "Best. No one's ever....ever made me feel so damn good baby."

Cas knew it was true because he had never heard Dean make these noises with anyone else, and he had heard him with lots of girls. Dean had never felt anything like it, when Cas's cock hit his prostate again he came hard, covering Cas's hand and chest with his come. When Cas licked it off his hand he moaned. He pulled Cas in for a deep rough kiss, he could taste himself in Cas's mouth. Cas gasped when Dean slowly pulled himself up and off of Cas's cock then plunged down as hard as he could, staying there and rocking back and forth. The feeling of Cas's hot come shooting inside his ass made Dean climax harder. He could barely hold himself up anymore, Cas was just as wobbly, he fell back and brought Dean with him. Dean jerked his hips until Cas stopped shaking. He carefully slid off of Cas's cock and laid down on his back, struggling to catch his breath.

Cas was breathless, it had been so fucking amazing he could barely move or think or do anything except think about the pleasure and how happy he was to finally be with Dean. He felt Dean's arm wrap around him and pull him close. Dean pushed his chin up and kissed him with so much passion and intensity Cas thought he was going to pass out.

"God damn baby. Fuck. So fucking good. I love you so fucking much...want to spend the rest of my life with you like this."

Cas kissed Dean and smiled. "Me too. I wish we could do that again but I'm just a little tired..."

Dean laughed. "I am so fucked out right now...just wait until tomorrow baby, gonna be even better. Every second I spend with you I love you more and more."

Cas felt his eyes water a little. He buried his face in Dean's neck. "God I've wanted this for so long, can't believe you feel the same way. I love you so fucking much Dean."

Dean kissed the top of Cas's head and ran his hand down his back. Cas laid his head on Dean's chest, his eyes drooping but right before he fell asleep he smiled. It had been the best day of his life, he had gotten everything he had ever wanted and more and Dean had helped him live out so many of his fantasies. He had so many more and he could not wait until the morning when they would continue where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to keep adding to this one, I am almost done with the next chapter so it will be up soon...


End file.
